


To fill the space inside you.

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (but not really), Breeding, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Firbolg Anatomy, Knotting, Listen I got no excuse for this just take it, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Rutting, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Xeno dick, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ruts are never easy on Caduceus, and Fjord wants nothing more than to ease his suffering.And if all that takes is a little pretending? All the better.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 9
Kudos: 212
Collections: Anonymous





	To fill the space inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual pregnancy kink? Nah.  
> Two people who love each other safely and harmlessly exploring a kink? YEAH.
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy this filth I wrote for myself and anyone else who wants to read it.

The scent was pervasive. Half orc noses weren't as sharp as full orcs but even a human would have caught the smell drifting through the house. Musk and sex, hanging through the little cottage like petrichor after rain.

The smell of rut.

Fjord sipped his cup of bitter tea and shivered. Caduceus had been insistent on pressing cups of Love-Lies-Sleeping tea on him every morning as his rut grew closer, the plant a well known and useful contraceptive. A pity honey rendered it useless, but never mind. A thought tingled in the back of his mind as he watched his husband try and cook breakfast, body hunched and trembling slightly, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He'd insisted on cooking as "a distraction" but Fjord knew from thorough experience he'd have a one track mind for the next week and a half. 

Not just for sex.

He'd noted the looks he gave him each morning as he handed him his tea, frowning at the cup like it offended him, hesitating before giving it to him, only for guilt to creep into his expression.

The way he bit his lip till it nearly bled each time they made love, like he was desperately holding something in. How no matter how many times they fucked it never truly seemed to sate him, a tension trembling deep inside his core. It hadn't been until this morning, cuddled in the afterglow before the sun rose, that he'd put the pieces together as large hands gently, longingly stroked his belly.

Caduceus wanted to breed him.

They couldn't, obviously. Not now, at any rate. Not when problems still periodically rose that needed the Nein's attention. He'd be lying if he said he'd never idly entertained the thought, but not currently. Caduceus put a plate of the worst porridge ever made on Exandria in front of him, a little slopping on the table as his hands shook.

Fjord finished the whole bowl anyway, still deep in thought. He'd faced gods and demons, but the thought of his husband so much as frowning still made his heart twist. He could hardly blame him for not being focused, anyway. 

"Any plans today, Deucy?" He said quietly, still mulling over his recent revelation.

A shake of his head as he fidgeted with his oats.

"Was planning to garden. Hands shaking. Later."

"About that...Deucy...is there something you need that you aren't getting? In the bedroom?"

"N-no! No, you're...wonderful. And so patient. With me. Keeping up with a rutting Firbolg, it's...it's a lot, I'm asking a lot of you." 

Fjord sighed through his nose. Even after all this time his husband was still nearly allergic to asking for what he wanted. He wasn't good at talking about this kind of stuff, but for Caduceus' sake, he'd have to.

"You want to breed me, don't you?"

The reaction was immediate, a gasp so hard he almost choked as Caduceus stared at him, eyes wide. Conflicting emotions swirled in those beautiful pink eyes, hunger and lust and guilt and confusion.

And aching relief.

"I...I'm so sorry it's...yeah it's a...firbolg thing. Spring is for...to breed and to...the Wildmother fills the beasts with...a desire to...our instincts, we...it's natural but we can't, Fjord! We're too busy-!"

"But is it what you want? Truly?"

Caduceus gripped the table edge hard, breathing through his nose like a bull.

"So badly. To fill you. To see you grow. To make life...it's all I can think about..."

Sharp orcish claws tapped idly on a tea cup.

"...Would pretending help?"

"Fjord?"

"Would pretending help you? I mean, we can't knock me up now, I've been drinking that tea every day. But I don't mind pretending like we haven't been, if you need it."

Caduceus looked down, ears drooping. He was already hard again, Fjord could see from where he sat, the front of his robes bulging.

"I'm sorry...it's weird, I know."

"It's a rut thing, Caduceus. I understand." Gently he reached out and placed a hand atop of of Caduceus'. His skin was hot and clammy to the touch. "We swore when we were married to carry each others burdens, right?"

"We did. Yes. I'm sorry."

Fjord stood up and leaned down, whispering darkly into the firbolgs ear.

_"Then breed me, husband."_

In the space of a second he went from standing up in the kitchen to scooped up in shaking arms as Caduceus made a beeline for the bedroom, the sound of falling chairs already fading behind them. Fjord let out a bark of surprised laughter. Well, that answered that...

Their bedroom was a sacred place to them, a fusion of their own ways of worship. Potted plants and fungi mingled with the spoils from Fjord's beach combing hobby, sea glass and shells and interesting bits of driftwood. The window above their bed showed a wide and gorgeous expanse of the Lucidian ocean, the Lighthouse of Meridia just barely visible.

The natural beauty of the view was utterly wasted on Caduceus as Fjord was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed, Caduceus scrabbling out of his clothes. He was hard and ready, pink cock already jutting up fully from its softly furred sheathe. Every line of his rangy body was taut with need. His eyes were wild. 

Fjord let his bed clothes flutter to the floor, leaning back and spreading his legs wide, his core wet and inviting. Caduceus was on him in a heartbeat, kissing him deep and hard. Large, calloused hands were everywhere, clutching at him like they hadn't fucked in weeks.

"Forget foreplay. We already fucked this morning, I'm still open. I'm just...uh..." Fjord faltered. He'd never been all that great at dirty talk. "I'm just so...desperate for a baby, Deucy."

His husband made a wrecked sound and grabbed at his thighs, spreading him wide as he frantically tried to line up his cock, his first few attempts slipping in his desperation. Fjord gasped as his wet cock slid across his throbbing dick. Already his own desire was licking under his skin.

"Easy, big boy. We have all day to knock me up. I'm not going anywhere."

Caduceus grit his teeth and breathed out, finally calming enough to grab his cock and guide it home. Fjord moaned at the sweet stretch, filling him up so good and hot. Firm hands grabbed at his hips for purchase, and Caduceus _growled._

"Gonna fill you up _right._ "

Giant-kin fucked hard. A giant-kin in rut fucked harder. Fjord lifted his hands and took the headboard in a death grip as the bed began to shake and Caduceus...

Caduceus started talking. And he heard everything that had been swirling in his rut-addled mind for days.

"Gonna fill you. Cum in you. _Breed_ you so good. Get you pregnant, full of my fawns, we'd make such pretty fawns, Fjord. Wanna see you so full and round, _nnnnngh..._ breed you like you need..."

"Yeah...I need it, baby. I need to be bred so bad it hurts. Want your...your cum in me..." He flushed a little bit at his awkward attempt at roleplay, but it was hard to be embarrassed when it was clearly working, his words making his husbands cock twitch heavily inside him.

"Oh, you'll get it, you'll get all of it it's all for you, you and no one else, Fjord. My Fjord-" His hands gripped tighter and Fjord shivered. The possessive spark in Caduceus' eye was doing something to his head. Something he liked. A lot. "Mine. All mine. My seed in you, my fawns. Wanna see you get so full, swollen with life, so _fertile_."

A hand lifted off his hips to stroke his stomach. As he pressed down, the slide of his cock inside him suddenly felt so much _more_ and Fjord couldn't help but swear. The friction of the slick, wet cock pounding into him was driving him crazy. 

"Please, Deucy...cum in me...please, I need it..." He placed a hand over Caduceus', gazing up at him with pleading eyes. Fuck, he was getting _into_ this... "I'm so empty inside. I can't stand it. I need a fawn, put a fawn into me!" Heat was starting to pool in his loins and he couldn't help but writhe under him, breath coming in frantic gasps. "Cum in me, knot me! Knot me tight, I want all your seed in me!"

Caduceus was drooling now, eyes foggy and glazed over with rut. The base of his cock began to swell, forcing a shocked squeak out of Fjord with each thrust as it stretched him. He was barely coherent, fucking like a machine as words tumbled from him. Fjord caught words like "Round." "Full." "Mine." Powerful thrusts switched to a steady grind and Fjord cried out as he felt the knot start to grow. 

"Cum in me! Fill me! I want to be full, Deucy! Breed me! Breed me, breed me, _breed me!_ "

A choked gasp from Caduceus and the knot swelled sharply, locking them tightly together as cum surged into him so strong he could feel it. Fjord came. And came again. And again. He was fucking addicted to that knot, the sweet sense of fullness. It had been almost painful, the first time. Now that sweet edge of stinging made him lose his godsdamn mind as he shuddered and whimpered, pulled against it just to feel the tug of it, the unyielding way it locked them together making his insides feel gooey and warm. He settled back against the pillows in a sweet, brainless haze, feeling the knot twitch inside him as Caduceus kept cumming. There was so much, even outside the rut, and it made Fjord feel so wonderfully filthy to think of it all leaking out of him even hours later.

Caduceus slumped onto him, a dopey grin plastered across his face. Firbolg orgasms could last minutes, with knots keeping them tied for almost half an hour. Slowly, jerkily, gasping as another wave of his climax shivered through him, he slipped a hand between them to rest on Fjord's stomach. Already Fjord could swear he could see the bulge of his cum inside him. 

"Mine..." he whispered hoarsely. A wave of love and affection washed over Fjord as he stroked a hand through Caduceus' sweat damp hair. He finally, _finally_ , looked satisfied. The frantic tension of rut was gone. He looked sleepy and out-of-it, almost drunk.

"Mmm...yeah, that's all yours, Deucy." Fjord twitched and gasped as Caduceus' cock twitched again, sending another wave of cum deep inside him. " _Ooooh...fuck yeah..._ Bred me up really nice..."

"My fawn..."

"Yeah..." Fjord yawned hugely, fingers lightly stroking through long pink hair. Nothing would come of it. This wasn't his first time helping his husband through this. And he knew for a fact he wasn't anywhere near ready. But it had been fun to pretend.

"C'n we- _Uh!_ C-c'n we call 'em Coral?" Yeah, definitely out of it.

"Sure, Duecy." He settled down under him, massaging the lean lines of his shoulders, content and satisfied. "That's a nice name..."


End file.
